Sed de sangre, sed de justicia
by Esteicy
Summary: Pietro quiere dejar de tomar la justicia en sus manos, Loki le recuerda que no puede dar marcha atrás/AU/Este fic participa en el Reto Especial: "¡Festival de Primavera!" Del Foro "La Torre Stark"


**Dis: **_Nada me pertenece, todo es propiedad de Marvel_

**Hola gente bella de FF, segunda historia que traigo para este reto y curiosamente la segunda que presenta a Loki y Pietro como protagonistas, no sé qué me ha empujado a este dúo, no los shippeo ni nada y Loki no es uno de mis personajes favoritos, a diferencia de Pietro que es la luz de mi vida, pero he estado interesada en usarlos para estos AUs. **

**Esto es pera un reto en la Torre Stark, debía hacer un fic angst con la frase "No puedo seguir haciendo esto...no contigo", y si bien era muy sencillo llevarlo por el drama de pareja, quise ir con algo un poco más original y bastante oscuro. ****Para aclarar si leyeron mi fic anterior con estos dos, ambos fics no tienen relación alguna, son universos completamente diferentes.**

**También tengo que advertir que en este fic se hablará de asesinatos, pedofilia y abuso, pero nada será mostrado explícitamente.**

**Sin más que decir ¡Lean y disfruten!**

Pietro suspiró cuando las llamas abrasantes empezaron a hacer de las suyas con el cuerpo, el desagradable olor de la carne chamuscándose reemplazado la fragancia de la bencina que previamente habían regado sobre su víctima, el fuego se desharía de la mayor parte y luego Loki se habría de hacer cargo del resto, que quedara atrás. Así lo habían estado haciendo, trabajos limpios, personas que nadie habría de extrañar, pruebas perdidas o eliminadas, perfecto...¿Perfecto?

–No puedo seguir haciendo esto...no contigo –susurró sin despegar la vista de la macabra escena.

Loki levantó la mirada y la clavó incrédulo en su compañero, sus manos gélidas todavía cubiertas por la sangre seca del infeliz.

–¿Qué dijiste? –preguntó frunciendo el ceño, esperando haber escuchado mal.

–Me oíste...no puedo seguir –finalmente cerró los ojos y se volteó, dando la espalda al cuerpo incinerándose–. Esto es peligroso, demasiado arriesgado, lo quiero dejar.

–¿Lo quieres dejar? –el hombre de cabello azabache se acercó al de cabello platinado y lo tomó del brazo, haciendo que lo mirase–. Pietro este no es un hobbie que puedes dejar de lado cuando te aburres, somos un equipo, estamos en esto juntos ¿No lo recuerdas? —se notaba molesto pero también asustado.

–¡No! Loki por favor, no puedo hacerlo más –dijo él alterado mientras lo empujaba y retrocedía, sus ojos suplicando como si él tuviera la última palabra–. En cualquier momento la policía se dará cuenta, no es normal que tanta gente con antecedentes esté desapareciendo, encontrarán un patrón en común, empezarán a buscar, en algún momento cometeremos un error ¡Y será nuestro fin! —se acercó a él y agarró su ropa con fuerza—. No puedo ir a prisión por esto, Loki…Luna me necesita…mi hija…

—Es justamente por ella que estamos haciendo esto Pietro, para darle un mundo más seguro en el cual crecer —Loki lo tomó de los hombros y lo miró intensamente a los ojos—. Lo hacemos por ella y por cada persona que estos bastardos han lastimado y que lastimarán si no hacemos algo —entonces apuntó al cadáver—. Este pedazo de mierda violó a tres chicas en distintas instancias y quedó en libertad porque las niñas no se habían resistido lo suficiente ¿Crees que fue justo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! Entiendo por qué hacemos este pero…si nos atrapan yo acabaré en prisión, eso no es justo —sacudió la cabeza, sus manos temblando asustado.

—No irás a prisión, no dejaré que eso pasé lo juro, somos un equipo ya te lo dije —le tomó las manos con fuerza—. Nos cuidamos la espalda…antes de conocerte me sentía enfermo, hueco y sólo siendo guiado por amargo sentido del deber, teniendo pesadillas constantes y cortando mi cuerpo para lidiar con el odio y el veneno que tenía dentro por no haber tenido justicia…por saber que el hombre que me robó la inocencia estaba libre y posiblemente dañando a más niños, porque todos estaban demasiado enajenados para hacer algo, porque todos me pedían que guardara silencio y tratara de olvidar ¡Pero uno no olvida! ¡No podía olvidar sus manos sobre mi cuerpo y su risa asquerosa! Tú me diste una salida, tú me diste el coraje para llevar a cabo lo que sólo parecía una fantasía ridícula, tú me diste paz y un propósito…no puedes dejarme, Pietro —entonces lo abrazó de forma casi posesiva.

El hombre de cabello blanco bajó la mirada y sintió como sus piernas temblaban, nadie entendía a Loki tanto como él, y nadie lo entendía a él tanto como Loki. Ni siquiera su ex mujer, que no pudo soportar a un hombre que lloraba en silencio cuando intentaba ser intimo con ella y que tenía terrores nocturnos recordando una voz aterciopelada que le ordenaba estar callado mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

—Loki…—recordó cómo la adrenalina recorrió cada fibra de su ser la primera vez que cobró una vida, la vida de su antiguo abusador, que inclusive tras tantos años y siendo un viejo decrépito no perdía esa chispa de malicia en su mirada, recordó la ira cegadora y sus mano volando con el cuchillo fuertemente empuñado, su mente hizo presente los gritos y la sangre cálida bañando todo, y como el peso que sus hombros habían llevado desde la primera vez que su puertas se cerró tras aquella figura tenebrosa de pronto se volvía más ligero con cada puñalada, hasta que el protagonista de sus pesadillas había dejado de moverse y ese asqueroso brillas había por fin desaparecido.

—Es parte de ti Pietro…tal como es parte de mí, ya no hay marcha atrás incluso si quisiéramos, nuestra sed de sangre es muy grande, no vas a poder dormir tranquilo sabiendo que podrías estar limpiando el mundo de escoria como esta y estas eligiendo no hacerlo —entonces lo miró y acarició su mejilla delicadamente—. Fue el precio que aceptamos pagar ¿no es así?

—No…te equivocas, no soy un…no soy un psicópata sediento de sangre, no soy un monstruo —negó con la cabeza, su voz sonando tan desesperada por convencerse de esto, su labio temblando a punto de llorar—. No lo soy…pu…puedo dejarlo…

—Tú no crees eso…quieres creerlo pero no es así, te conozco —Loki se notaba casi aliviado cuando besó su frente—. Tú aceptaste convertirte en un monstruo para acabar con otros monstruos, tomaste la ira que tenías dentro y la transformaste en muerte.

Tibias lágrimas acariciaron sus mejillas y Loki las limpió con sus labios, era un gesto casi dulce si se era capaz de ignorar el macabro contexto alrededor.

—Lo siento Pietro, sé que no es justo…pero nos rompieron hace ya tanto tiempo que sólo así vamos a mantenernos en una pieza —se alejó y fue a tomar algunas cosas de la camioneta—. Tienes razón en que quizás estamos matando demasiado seguido, deberíamos tomarnos un respiro después de un trabajo más —comentó agarrando la pala—. Hora sal de aquí, estás quedándote en la escena más de lo necesario, yo me haré cargo del resto —entonces volteó a verlo.

Pietro seguía parado mirando al suelo como en una especie de shock, queriendo creer que nada de lo que había escuchado era cierto, que él sí era dueño de su vida y de sus decisiones, que la sangre en sus manos no significaba nada. El de cabello negro suspiró y negó.

—Pietro…haremos esto, puedo encargarme del siguiente blanco yo solo —le dijo yendo con él, acariciando su brazo—. No tienes que venir, puedes quedarte en tu casa y tener una noche perfectamente normal, sin matar o esconder cuerpos…yo haré esa parte.

El contrario parpadeó y sonrió lentamente ante esa propuesta, asintiendo con esperanza, le estaba dando permiso de no venir…podía quedar en su hogar y no ser un asesino, podía hacer eso con este blanco y con todos los que vinieran, podía hacer lo correcto…¿lo correcto?

—¡Sí! Sí…sí…—repitió casi entusiasmado, pensando en todas las cosas que haría ese día en su casa solo.

—Genial, igual ya sabes la dirección y la hora a la que empezaré…en caso de que cambies de opinión —Loki se encogió de hombros sonriendo demasiado relajado, casi juguetón.

—No…no lo haré, pero suerte —entonces se volteó y corrió a su moto, casi como temeroso de que Loki cambiara de parecer.

El mayor de los dos se quedó parado viéndolo perderse en la noche, entonces se encogió de hombros y con una precisión fría y clínica empezó a destrozar lo que no había sido destruido por el fuego, listo para enterrarlo donde nadie jamás lo encontrara.

…

La siguiente semana Pietro se encontraba en su casa teniendo una rutina nocturna de persona normal, cocinando la cena, mirando una película y limpiando todo el sitio mientras tarareaba una tonta canción, sonriendo quizás demasiado, armando una escena de calma y relajo para un público que no estaba ahí.

—No iré, no necesito ir, no quiero ir —se repetía en voz baja preparándose para ir a la cama, porque claro que él no tenía que ir…él tenía un buen motivo para quedarse.

No había una razón para sentirse tan ansioso ¿verdad? Pero por una algún motivo el hombre no podía dejar de moverse, su boca se sentía seca no importaba cuánta agua bebiera y era como si todo a su alrededor le recordara lo que Loki estaba por hacer…lo que él podría estar haciendo en lugar de estar encerrado en aquella casa, lejos de la deliciosa acción, de las miradas de terror y las súplicas inútiles por una piedad que aquellos bastardos nunca habían tenido en primer lugar. Esa sensación de poder y superioridad pedía ser sentida en su torrente sanguíneo como una droga que se pudiera inyectar.

¡Pero no! Él era mejor que eso, él podía probarle a Loki que se equivocaba, él…él era mejor que eso…¿verdad?

¿Entonces por qué se estaba colocando su "ropa de trabajo"? ¿Por qué dejaba la TV encendida para que sus vecinos oyeran ruido y pensaran que estaba allí? ¿Por qué estaba saliendo por detrás donde nadie podría verlo?

—Yo…sólo haré un último trabajo —se dijo en un susurró mientras sacaba la motocicleta del edificio abandonado en donde la ocultaba y conducía en dirección a la casa de la víctima, un infeliz que había abusado de su ex esposa e hijastra por años, pero que no cumplió sentencia porque la señora había decidido simplemente huir de ahí sin más acciones legales—. El último…

Loki sonrió complacido cuando lo vio llegar, yendo a recibirlo y tomando su mano, besándola suavemente.

—Me alegra contar con tu compañía en esta espléndida noche —dijo irónico.

—Simplemente quería un último trabajo ¿bien? —soltó frunciendo el ceño, haciéndolo reír.

—Lo que tú digas…tenemos cosas que hacer, manos a la obra.

Pero ese no sería el último, Loki lo sabía y también lo hacía Pietro, no había una salida de este laberinto de muerte y venganza, simplemente su justicia vestida de crueldad y la gratificante idea de haber hecho lo que nadie más se había atrevido a hacer.

¿Quién sería el siguiente?

**De nuevo una idea que me agradó aunque no tengo contemplado seguirla, creo que estoy bien con este one shot y ya. **

**Algunas aclaraciones Pietro y Loki no son una pareja romántica aquí pero su relación está abierta a interpretación, si como lector crees que hay algo más entonces hay algo más. Para que no quede duda sí, ambos fueron violados de niños y esto los llevó a cazar abusadores que no hayan pagado por sus crímenes.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la lectura, cualquier comentario o duda puede ir en forma de review, gracias por leer.**


End file.
